dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
SuperMinecraftKid vs SammyClassicSonicFan
Description No Rules, Just Bloodshed! When these two screaming YouTubers meet, something is bound to go down! DBX! Pre-Battle SammyClassicSonicFan was recording a new video in his room, yelling as loud as he could. "STOP HATING ON SONIC!!! SONIC ISN'T A BAD FRANCHISE ANYMORE!!! YOU FRICKIN FRICKS DON'T UNDERSTAND THAT SONIC IS THE BEST GAME SERIES EVER!!!" Suddenly, Sammy's door was kicked down by a Minecraft character in green. "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?" Sammy was confused, but he answered anyway. "I SAID THAT SONIC IS THE BEST GAME SERIES EVER, YOU FRICKIN FRICK!!!" '' https://youtu.be/SDgSyV84Ocw The Minecraft character, SuperMinecraftKid, was furious. '"SONIC IS A RIPOFF OF MINECRAFT, YOU F*CKING GAY N*****!!!"' Sammy didn't understand what Super meant. ''"HOW IS SONIC A RIPOFF, YOU FRICKIN FRICK?!?!?" "THEY STOLE THE RUNNING FEATURE FROM MINECRAFT, YOU F*CKING BALLOON BOY!!!" ' Sammy wouldn't take anymore of this. It was time to end this weird Minecraft kid. ''"AAAAEEIIIIII!!!" Sammy screamed at the top of his lungs, and a Super Saiyan aura surrounded him. "WHEN WILL YOU LEARN THAT YOUR ACTIONS HAVE CONSEQUENCES?!?!?" With the wave of his hand, his Fire-Mario backpack flew onto his back, and his Stick-Sword into his hand. SuperMinecraftKid grinned and cycled through his hot bar to grab a Diamond Sword, Here We Go! Sammy flew at Super, and swung wildly with his Stick-Sword. Super blocked with his Diamond Sword, and a sword fight broke out. Super stabbed at Sammy, but he dodged and countered with a swing to Super's blocky face. The 'Thwack' noise that happens when you take damage in Minecraft was heard, and Super glowed red for a second. '''"YOU'RE GOING TO PAY FOR THAT, YOU BONNIE F*CKER!!!" Super slashed at Sammy, and he was covered in red lines that were clearly drawn in MS Paint. Sammy flew backwards, crashing into the wall of his room. While Sammy was reeling from the attack, Super summoned some Desktop Strippers to attack Sammy. They were clearly filled with viruses. As the Strippers ran at Sammy, Sammy got up. He quickly blasted them away with Michael Bay-esk explosions. He then directed the explosions at Super, who narrowly dodged. Sammy flew out the window of his house, and watched as the entire thing erupted into bad CGI flames. He watched as the stock sounds of crackling fire rang throughout the neighborhood. He was sure that Super was dead. Suddenly, a blocky arrow flew out of the somke, and struck him in the shoulder. An Ender Pearl followed, which smacked him in the face. Super appeared in front of Sammy in the air, and pile-drove him into the street. Super followed this attack up with various sword slashes, and finally he performed a 360 Quickscope on Sammy. ULTRA COMBOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!! Sammy slowly got up, and he looked at Super. What he saw looking back at him was the cancer of the Internet. He had to keep fighting, for the good of humanity. (Not that he was any better than Super.) He grabbed Super, and blasted into space. They were screaming all the way up. "YOU FRICKIN FRICK!!!" "YOU F*CKING GAY BONNIE F*CKER!!!" Sammy and Super crashed into the surface of the moon. They both knew that only one of them would return to earth to make videos. Super charged at Sammy, screaming his battle cry: "I F*CKING HATE YOU, I HATE EVERYTHING!!!" ' Sammy dodged the strike, and grabbed Super by the head. As Sammy tried to snap Super's neck, Super stabbed Sammy in the chest with his Diamond Sword. '"HAH!! YOU F*CKING N*****!!!" Sammy kept on fighting, though. With his last bit of strength, he twisted Super's neck and body in different directions. There would have been a sickening 'CRACK', but they were in space. KO!!! Sammy pulled the sword out of his chest, and the wound healed due to his Saiyan aura. Sammy blasted back to earth, where he decided to explain to Sammy's fans why there were never going to be new videos. He pulled out a voice recorder, and did his best SuperMinecraftKid impression. "Uh, hey guys. I was grounded, so there won't be any new videos for a while..." Sammy then proceeded to delete every video on Super's channel. That's how it happened. SuperMinecraftKid wasn't grounded. He was killed. I'm serious. This was what actually happened. Category:Diegoampage Category:YouTube themed DBX Fights Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Meme themed DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX FIghts Category:'Anti-Hero vs Anti-Hero' themed DBXs Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights